criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Royal Pain
Plot After Franklin told the player to come with them to talk some sense in Charles, they headed to the Prince's residence, where they found Charles with a arrow in his chest. They then realized that Franklin had disappeared, they quickly added [[Legis Atonas]] to the suspect list, before they went to the Prince's bedroom, where they added [[Jackson O'Neil]] and [[Bob Heller]] to the suspect list They then were approached by [[Zane Zauber]], who told them he found Franklin....he found him burning Charles's atuff on the docks, where he was added to the suspect list, as well as politician [[Logan Myers]], they then re-investigated the Prince's living room, where they spoke to Bob, who told the team that Charles had taken him in shortly after Julie's murder, Charles knew The Law was after him, and wanted to protect him, they also spoke to Legis, who said that he had a falling out with the Prince, because he said The Law was back and was a threat, Legis didn't believe it, after all, they were all arrested hundreds of years ago. The team then learned horrible news, Jackson O'Neil's location was unkown, the team then went to his last known location, the docks, where they spoke to Franklin again, who revealed he was always excited to be their to the Naghtrelican throne, but Charles was always in the way, so Franklin often bullied Charles, eventually, he felt bad being so rude to Charles and emigrated to St Ronde. The team also spoke to Logan, who said that he was the head of a monarchist party in the US, and he liked Charles, he thought he was a cool guy, and asked him to be King once the government conceded to have a monarchy, Charles was offended by this, and Logan didn't press the issue. The team also found and questioned Jackson, who revealed that he was let out of prison to assisnate the Prince and tamper with the evidence so that the Mayor wouldn't know the Law was back The team then arrested Logan for the murder,upon admission, he said he did kill someone, but it wasn't the Prince he said he shot Bob Heller, he was adamant about that, Simon came in, to tell the player and Delaney that he may know why Logan is saying that the Prince was found in clothes that Bob had been known to wear on occasion, and he theorized that that Logan had Prospognasia, the condition that you can't see faces, this turned out to be the case, and Logan was horrified, he revealed the Law had threatened to kill his family of he didn't kill Bob, so to protect his family he had to do it, but he was fearful because he killed the wrong man, and now his family could be in danger, when out in front of Judge Cartwright, he shrugged and thought that he was being framed by the police, since they had been arresting innocent people for a while now and have Logan a bit guilty, much to Logan and the team's objection. Shortly after this, Bob came by the station, he told the team that they need to get out of St Ronde as soon as possible, Bob explained that The Law had a plan at some point to not only rewrite the legal system, but they had a plan on the side of that called "Plan Hades" Bob knew that it didn't sound good and that was when he deserted The Law. Knowing that Bob stated in Charles 's home, the team decided to head there, and there they found a document that, according to Simon, was handled by the Prince, it mentioned that Plan Hades was going to break down order in a apocalyptic sort of way, but those that agreed with the Law would go underground as the world burnt, after this, they'd rebuild from the ground up, and thereby restore order their way. Meanwhile, Franklin wanted to make up to the team, he felt bad about everything, and since he was now heir to the throne of Naghtreliec, he should go but he wanted to do something to help the team, so he wanted to give something to the Chief as thanks for all the wonderful adventures they'd had, so the Player and Franklin went to the docks and found a chest from when he arrived to St Ronde, upon opening it there was a watch made out of the shinest Naghtrelic silver and went to the Chief to give it to her, Jean accepted this, as it was a generous offer, and was sad to hear that Franklin had to leave, Franklin too was sad that he couldn't make it up to the team after the whole Charles thing, but he must go to his Kingdom to care for his father before he passes, and bids farewell to the team Shortly after this, as the team was discussing Franklin's resignation, Judge Cartwright, [[Harvey Hendrik]], and [[Legis Atonas]] showed up, and Cartwright and Harvey announced the team's arrest for fraudukent evidence and criminal conspiracy, something which shocked Legis, who said the team restored order, something that Harvey berated him about, sayint the team was evil and must spend the rest of their lives in prison, Legis walked over to slap Jean for being the Chief of this trecherous orginization LAter, in their cell, Jean found a note in her pocket from the Mayor, that apologized for the slap, he said that he needed to slap her to hand the note over, he said that he's going to try and get a man to rescue them from prison via wrecking ball, as he gets the FBI and get Kane and his cronies arrested for being enemies of the state, the letter was being finished read, when the walls fell due to Zane Zauber's wrecking ball... Summary '''Victim''': Charles Anderson '''Murder Weapon''' Bow '''Killer''' Logan Myers Suspect [[Legis Atonas]] 'Mayor of St Ronde' l The suspect goes for a run The Suspect has a cough They Suspect has visited Botswana [[Jackson O'Neil]] 'Former Chief' The suspect runs The suspect has a cough The suspect has been to Botswana [[Bob Heller]] 'Law Target' The suspect has been to Botswana [[Franklin Reed]] 'Detective' The suspect runs The suspect has a cough The suspect has been to Botswana [[Logan Myers]] 'Politician' The suspect runs The suspect has a cough The suspect has been to Botswana Quasi-Suspects Steps Killer's profile The Killer goes running The Killer has a cough The Killer has been to Botswana He killer is over 30 The Killer has green eyes Trivia